Stranded
by potterhead0731
Summary: Alex tries for years to get her best friend back. Will all of her struggles be worth it?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic... let me know what you think! Good or bad! (Probably more bad than good) Anyway, on to the story!**

"Alex, I presume?" Lucius Malfoy asked the social worker.

"Yes... Her father murdered her mother a few hours ago and was then murdered himself. She has no other family anywhere. Would you be so kind to take her in and raise her as your own?" the social worker asked.

"Why, of course. And, if I may ask, who was the girl's father?"

Er- the Dark Lord" she said, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Very well then. Come along, Ms.Riddle."

 _Five years later_ "Draco! Alex! Come here! NOW!" Lucius yelled.

"Yes sir!" Draco and Alex replied in unison. They scrambled down the stairs and Alex realised something was wrong.

"What is it, father?" Draco asked.

"Draco, your mother and I-" he started.

"are getting divorced." Alex finished.

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"You two aren't wearing your wedding rings, for one. Also, I heard you arguing about it this morning. If you wanted to tell us yourselves, you should've done a better job of keeping it a secret. Now, Draco, your father has gained full custody of you, and you aren't allowed to see your mother ever again, which is why her eyes are red, she's been crying. I, however, have the choice to live with your father or your mother. I am choosing to stay with Narcissa because Lucius is the worst person I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Alex explained, smirking at Lucius. Lucius drew out his wand and pointed it towards Alex and yelled 'Crucio!' Alex doubled over and screamed. Narcissa choked. The pain was unbearable. Draco pleaded hid father to stop, tears rolling down his face. Lucius stopped, glaring at his son. He quickly got up and stormed out of the room, followed by Narcissa.

"T-thank you." Alex stuttered.

"Of course. I couldn't stand seeing you suffer. You and mom are really leaving?" He asked, pain present in his eyes.

Alex was silent for a moment, staring into Draco's eyes."...Yes.I'm sorry... If I could get you out of here as well, I would in a heartbeat"

"I know you would." The two embraced and reluctantly pulled apart when Narcissa entered and told Alex they were leaving then.

"What about my stuff?"

"The house elves packed it for you. Go wait at the front door." Alex nodded and hugged Draco one last time. She quietly exited the room.

"Draco... I am so sorry... I tried to gain custody... But as you know, your father is a very powerful man; a force to be reckoned with. I love you so much!" Narcissa wailed and burst into tears during her last sentence, tightly hugging Draco.

"I love you too mom. Tell Alex I love her."

"Of course sweetheart... I have to go. When you attend Hogwarts, write me; but not until then. If you owl me here, your father will know. Understand?"

"Yes mother."

"Well... I will talk to you in five years then. I must be off."

And at that Narcissa collected Alex and apparated to their new residence.


	2. Guilt

_Alex's point of view_ After leaving Malfoy Manor that night, I felt bad. I would have nightmares of seeing Draco again, except he wasn't Draco... He was a mini Lucius. And it was my fault. I didn't stay with him to keep his father from influencing him with his pompous views. After living with Narcissa for about a month, I couldn't bare it anymore. I had to get out. So, on September first, I somehow made my way to Kings Cross. My plan was to board the Hogwarts express and ask Professor Dumbledore for a place to stay. But my plan was altered. No- completely changed.

"Hello sweetie, are you going to Hogwarts, you look awfully young?" A woman with fiery red hair asked.

"I-I'm seven years old and I couldn't continue living where I was, so I was going to go to Hogwarts in hope of residence." Why did I tell her that?

"Oh you poor thing!" She wailed and hugged me. I immediatley tensed up; the only person I ever let hug me was Draco. "You can come live with us, if you'd like." She said, pulling away from the hug, much to my pleasure.

"No, I-I couldn't do that, you already have a handfull." I said looking at her seven children.

"Oh no sweetie, it's fine. Ron and Ginny aren't a problem and Bill and Percy will be at Hogwarts and Percy can handle himself."

"What about the last two?" I asked.

"Er- Fred and George... Well, you might be a good influence on them." She said shooting the pair of twins a look.

I thought for a moment. "Uh... Okay then."

"Oh good. Bill, Charlie, I love you, write to me every day, don't get in trouble."

"Yes, we know mother." The younger of the two said before dissapearing into the wall, followed by the older one.

When we arrived at the Weasley's, I was introduced to the remaining children. The only ones that really caught my eye were George- he was hilarious but sensitive-and Fred-he was hilarious and very outgoing. The three of us became very close in a matter of minutes the next day when I helped them prank Ron.

"Blimey, Alex. Mum was wrong! You are NOT a good influence on Fred and George! MUM!!"

"Yes, Ron?" Mrs.Weasley asked as she came into the room.

"Alex helped Fred and George prank me!"

"Fred and George I believe. But Alex... I just can't see it. Ron, Fred, George, I want you all to go rid the garden of knomes."

"But mum-"they all chorused.

"No 'buts'. Go. Now."

"Yes, mum." They all said, hanging their heads.

"Mrs.Weas-" I started.

"No words, dear. I know you care about Fred and George, but that doesn't mean you get in trouble with them for something you didn't do." Mrs.Weasley said, a warm smile forming on her face. I. Felt. Guilty. So, I decided to help with the knomes. NEVER. AGAIN.

 ** _A/N: So I'm not sure if I should continue. Should I? I don't know. FYI, I have a Sirius Black story over on quotev called "Gravibus Nigri" it's in english but the title isn't. Anyway, tell me whether or not I should continue! Thanks!_**


End file.
